


Taking the king for a ride

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [29]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Ancestor/Descendant Incest (Rbuk), Bottom King Nacho, Bottoming from the Top, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Cum Inside, M/M, Riding, Top Miguel, cum on chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: A lot of things get bumpy, sure, but it's smooth sailing with a ruler~
Relationships: King Nacho/Miguel
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Taking the king for a ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts).



It's that time of the day again, where the two chihuahuas have their occasional fun with each other, but with a small twist. You see, their fling went the same way any same-sex relationship would, with one being the top, the other being the bottom. With King Nacho and Miguel, it was obvious who was on top and who was bent over, taking him at his rough pace until you either passed out, got flipped over for round 2, or he'd pass out, right on top of you. That was usually Miguel, seeing as he loved getting manhandled by his ancestor. But he'd take the reins from time-to-time. Two-fold.

The ruler knew he loved to receive pawjobs, but it didn't occur to him that he was capable of doing the same himself. Needless to say, he fell asleep licking the grown pups padded soles even after he got up most of his release. It was that good. Hell, it was even the first thing he did when he woke up, until he awoke did the same as well.

Today was one of those few times his descendant took charge. But in a way he didn't expect.

The ruler laid down on his bed with both arms under his head, his headdress and loincloth removed, and his cock slobbered and sucked on for preparation for the next thing. His descendant squatted over him, nude and flustered, his lubed hole a mere inch over his lover's cock. With a small nod to continue, he slowly set himself down on him, wincing and panting heavily until he's almost reached the bottom. Nacho exhaled softly at the feel of his slick but barely tight cavern squeezing his length.

"Fuck..." Miguel murmured, already going back up to start bouncing on him at a slow pace. As he went, his own cock at full mast tapped gently on his stomach each time he came down. The ruler hummed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed this feeling. He then softly moaned under his breath when he started pawing at his chest, occasionally pulling and rolling around his nipples.

"Nacho likes~." He growled, reaching up to return the favor, making his descendant moan a little higher than before as he went down all the way on him. Picking up the pace, Miguel's bounces took fewer inches of his cock as he went faster, his leaking cock now tapping on the ruler's stomach.

By then, Nacho couldn't help but let out a low groan as he too began to thrust up against him at the same pace he rode him, his balls smacking lightly against his rear. He leaned up some to reach behind to grab and stroke his tail when he was pushed back down.

"Don't. I'm taking over this time." Miguel panted, going up all the way to the tip before slamming down on him all the way to the hilt. He grunts out in pleasure whereas his ancestor groaned in slight discomfort as he wasn't all the way loose yet. "There's more where that came from if you try it again."

King Nacho gave him a nod and laid back once more with a smile, both arms under his head once more. "Whatever you want, love." 

Huffing, he starts back bouncing on him, his paws planted firmly on his chest to keep him pinned as he began to moan louder. The sudden assurance of dominance made him groan and sink and grind against his waist. Both canines moan out in bliss when he did, his ancestors cock rubbing against his loosened caverns and over his prostate. Not wasting time, Miguel bent down and licked a stripe of saliva up his cheek.

"Like when I do that, baby?" He asked, his voice low and husky from lust, swiveling his hips around, making Nacho drool and buck up into him "You want me to do it harder, faster? Yeah?"

His weak thrusts and panting were all he needed to sound like a yes. Sitting back up, he went up and down a few times, making his ancestor whine softly before he started to mercilessly bounce on him, now making him moan shakily and let his hips go limp. The grown pup rode him like no tomorrow, his cock and balls pulsating as it rapidly beat against Nacho's stomach, a sizeable spot soaked in pre, his balls smacking loudly against his ass that reverberated throughout the room.

The ruler could do no more than lay there and watch his descendant fuck his cock, spouting out love words, his voice gradually growing higher as he himself groaned louder, the feel of his ass coming down on him beginning to become too much to withstand any longer. He tried to hold out to enjoy this longer, but his descendant pinching his nipples made it a challenge that he failed rather quickly. At least he wasn't the only one who tried when the canine laid down on his chest, never slowing down.

"N-nacho, baby, I-I'm close! I'm close!" He whined, panting.

"M-me too, my boy," Nacho groaned, hugging him close. 

They then thrust against one another with reckless abandon, their big moments coming closer and closer with their voices carrying higher and higher until one of them finally came. Miguel let out a broken moan as he released every shot all over his chest and his ancestors, dirtying their fur. King Nacho when he thrust up as he came down on him one final time. He growled then groaned when his spunk was released shot after shot inside his ass, making him wheeze slightly before he settled down and felt his spent doghood slipped out amongst the cum coming with it.

Without skipping a beat, the two dogs smash their lips together, their tongues mingling as they rub and caress each other. They separated, looking into each other's eyes, their gaze filled with love before they embraced again when they laid down on their side. They didn't pull off until they needed to breathe.

"How was it taking the reins for the first time in a while?" Nacho murred, touching noses with his descendant, who grinned in return.

"Awesome. As always." 

They both smile and entrap each other in a hug as they slowly doze off.


End file.
